Semiconductor memory constructions typically comprise arrays of tightly-spaced lines (bitlines and wordlines), together with data storage structures. For instance, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) comprises tightly-spaced wordlines and bitlines together with capacitors, with the capacitors being utilized as data storage devices.
The semiconductor memory constructions are typically integrated with other circuitry on a single semiconductor chip. Such other circuitry is provided peripherally to the memory array, and can be utilized, for example, for reading of information from the memory array or writing of information to the memory array.
Continuing goals during semiconductor chip fabrication are to increase the level of integration while maintaining, or even improving, device performance; to increase device throughput; and to reduce costs. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop improved methods for fabrication of integrated circuitry. It is also desirable to develop integrated circuitry having improved performance characteristics.